royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecque Kyuzera
Tecque Canaver Kyuzera, Establisher of Space/Embodiment of Evolution/2nd Successor of Exsistance Bio Abilities/Techniques Black Stardust Impaler – Tecque's ultimate physical technique is this move. With this move he can seriously damage even a permanent immortal. In combination with God speed this technique cannot be dodged without God -speed .This move extremely powerful and should be avoided at all costs. Tecque uses his tail for this technique and his tails range is unlimited when he uses this move Cosmic Impaler Galactic Impaler Universal Impaler Black Stardust: Tecque's ultimate energies combined to make this element. He achieves this power upon successful soul synchronization with Galaxion thus becoming elite. Once he became absolute his power was elevated to this element. Once activated he cannot use any other elements. This energy is on par with powerful energies such as Chaos energy and Discinigration star. It has the shredding power of a black hole and draining power of Stardust. It also can deflect 3/4 of elements. Elements of its level cancel it out as well as the opposing energy. He can apply this energy to his body and weapons as well as launch signature moves with it. Planetary crush : he can crush things as large as planets by simply putting his hands together .He can apply this force onto a target that he locks on to.This ability takes a moment to precisely to apply .He can crush only parts of foes of equal immortality. But only non -vital areas . Foes of equal immortality can fight through this and free themselves however lesser immortals are crushed instantaneously.His range with this is limitless. Spacial toxin release - his claws and body can emit a realm full of poisonous particles made to slow the foe down as well as numb their body. Stardust piercer - a physical technique that can Pierce through nearly any defense in exception to few materials and gods. When this technique is performed while Tecque is locked onto a target he cannot miss. Stardust mines - he spreads small gathered orbs of particles throughout the battlefield instantaneously and then upon any motion by them they explode. These explosions can cover close range and even miles if Tecque chooses .After an explosion these particles hit the foe at light speed and weaken them draining their God wrath slowly as damaging and crippling the foe upon too much contact with these particles. In addition to this Tecque can appear through a group of particles as well as fade into them upon him being struck with a deadly blow. Spacial meteor control - Tecque can strike a world or realm with an endless amount of meteors that contain his Stardust particles as well as their great impact upon contact. In addition to that damage they explode and release millions of Stardust particles. Space time immunity - he is immune to spacial moves and moves ,techniques ,and abilities that involve time. Alien metal manipulation - Tecque focuses his Stardust particles into swarms and compress this into a spacial liquid that becomes organic .This becomes a tool he can use as a defense or offense .This metal can damage gods and drain their God wrath .When a foe has a open wound this metal enters it and then overflows that foes body and devours them from the inside out. It cannot enter an omnimortals body as a parasite nor a permanent immortal but can damage them slowly.It can also slow down a foe trapped in its liquids as well as cut the foe its smothering. Alien God skin - he cannot be pierced nor damaged by lesser immortals. This body armor puts up a good defense against beings of equal immortality but weakens upon Continuous damage. Tecque absorbs Stardust to regenerate his alien skin. Star grenades- small condensed stars that stick to foes. They cannot detonate without making contact with Stardust. Once they do they explode with the force of a supernova . They cannot be removed but they detach themselves within 10 full seconds. Hyperspace : In his final form and forbidden form he can surround the realm he is in Hyperspace which contains black and white Stardust. Combined these particles slow movements dramatically and cannot be easily resisted . Hyperspace increases Tecque's speed and defense significantly. However hyperspace has minimal effect on elites but does have an effect. Black hole absorption: His black hole abilities are difficult to avoid do their extreme vacuum effect. They absorb elemental attacks and prevent Tecque from being hit by Threatening energies. These black holes cannot appear physically on certain gods such as other space gods And Gods of a greater body. Tecque can produce Massive black holes the size of planets but is only limited to three at a time at the most between all his transformations. The only exception is forbidden awakened form which can produce any number. Chrono -manipulation - Gives Tecque the ability to shrink and Expand things. He can shrink things like blasts , planets ,suns,moons and stars (He cannot shrink the elite energies, nor God planets or suns or other Gods of higher level. He increase and decrease his own size which affects his physical speed and power.) Planetary creation : Tecque can create planets with his spacial energy .He can move planets by thought. (Not God planets ) He can also use planets as projectiles which are not easily dodged or destroyed when equipped with his telekinesis. Gravitational manipulation : Tecque can manipulate gravity in any type of space. At maximum power it cab slow God speed to average speed. If the foe uses lesser speed their movements are dramatically staggered. (Excludes beings that use time abilities or full blood elite/supreme kyuzera ) Star detonation - Tecque can wield stars as his weapons. He can make them explode at will at the force of a supernova. Plasmic overmind - His pyschic abilities render his mind and body immune to illusions and deception. Alien resistance - this ability protects him from moves he has been hit with once before .He body becomes resistant to material he is damaged with after three strikes that material no longer effects him. Psycho-reflex - it enables him to Dodge unavoidable techniques for a short period of time. It helps him also predict his opponents physical movements.When his foes teleport he is able to predict where they will reappear 50% of the time no matter what speed they possess. (Excludes beings of a higher or equal class) When Tecque is overwhelmed physically his telekinetic energy reduces the damage by half by activating itself as a defensive mechanism. Telekinetic body veil * this combines all of his spacial energy into a cloak for his body as his ultimate shield. With this ability active his other abilities are limited. His physical power is heightened enough to face other elites. This cloak is resistant to 3/4 of elements in exception to God's. Light, Raiga energy ,and Synergy. Discinigration particles and energy can cancel the cloak wherever it lands as well as chaos energy leaving fragments of the cloak removed making that spot vulnerable as before. Celestial wrath : This combines Tecque's divine power with his Stardust. This element can deflect darkness at its own Maximum power. It is effective against malevolent beings and is 50% effective against elite darkness. It can be used in various ways including. Physically or in a projectile manner Masters Defense: When They make the mistake of attacking you without reinforcing it Tecques kami -kenesis will slow the attack down making the blow 50% less effective next hyperspace is a huge defense raiser reducing the damage to a total of 10 % Damage to Tecque (taught by Darxus Universal rings -These rings are physically indestructible. They are Tecque's ultimate weapons of balance. With these active he can wield all of his ultimate spatial power. They increase his defense to high levels. They can split planets with telekinetic slashes. Elements Galaxy fire - galactic flames of space. These unique godly flames Burn and cause temporary paralysis to the foe. These flames consume all lesser elements increasing its own power. These flames are up to par with the divine blue flames. Tecque can cover his body in these flames as a defense and manipulate them to so his bidding. He can emit these flames from anywhere on his body. Galactic lightning - this lightning is the lightning from godly spacial thunderstorms. It is among the elite of lightning elements as a omni-element which can only be wielded by omnimortals or antimortals .This lightning causes foes to flinch as well as strike in flurries of quickness. This lightning can only be wielded by Tecque and this lightning can deflect other lightning of the same level or below with ease. Tecque can course it through his body and apply to anywhere he wishes. His lightning has a effect that draws his foes nearer by combining it with his gravitational abilities. This is his most coveted element he wields and he has many lightning based techniques. Weapons Stardust blades - he can swing his hands and claws in a slicing motion and he will send waves of slicing Stardust toward his foes. Stardust Quadra-Blade - This is a very flexible blade with planet splitting cutting lower. It can apply spatial elements to it's body and blades and can even Combine up to five spatial elements to itself.It is also used in a boomerang manner and can easily reach speeds of light. It also has the ability to create astral projections of itself to expand its throwing range. Eyes of infinite space - he can trap foes in an endless empty space with upclose direct eye contact .These eyes also have a lock on effect that can track and predict and lock on to a mobile foe. He cannot use his ability to lock onto his foe unless he locks onto his foe for exactly one second. This ability does not effect God -speed .(kyuzera speed ) . This ability is dangerous if the foe is caught by his lock on ability and it is advised to never stop moving against him. Eyes of Eternal Space- Bio- Since Tecque is almost as old as time itself he has learned to adapt so his body evolves on its own to match the current threats and to make sure he isnt out dated, that is why he has been the unrivaled God of all Aliens since he established it. Hyperspace no longer needs to be activated when tecque enters battle where ever his eyes look it is automatically thrown into a new and stronger hyperspace that can now slow a supreme elite a little more than it use to Telekinesis abilities are stronger Now activate infinite galaxy cry in someones mind causing extreme distortion and paralysis like effects freezing foes in pure pain Can pull anyone into his eyes who make long durations of contact and like a dream world tecque is invincible when in his eyes (below tecque instant, double elite 5 seconds, supreme elite 30 seconds, supreme infinite elite million seconds) Space manipulation Eyes: These eyes create a hole new level of clone, the eyes use a space manipulation technique to pull tecque from the past into the present making two tecque and bc it isnt a time move it doesnt follow rules of time so if it dies (future or past) it has no effect on the real tecque. sidenote: when his eyes see they are facing a supreme elite space manipulation allows him to see there moves before they happen giving tecque extra time to dodge moves Alien God Summons Tecque has a contract to have control over the 5 greatest alien gods of justice and spacial righteousness .Also he can summon thousands of alien hybrid Gods to assist him of need be. These are basic immortals. He can also summon multiple space Titan gods to assist him as well. These are the largest titans in existence. Those titans are true immortals and do not die easily and cannot be slain by beings of lesser immortality .This is Tecques line of defense and his loyal followers he keeps at his disposal. -Ura, the space dragon - Helono, the sun giant - Baronuas, the planet shield - Devis, the planet devourer - Iazil, Elite Omni-Titan/Space god of apocalypse